Friends by Fate
by Akatsuki's Akuma
Summary: Willow is a Camp Half-Blood outcast because of who her father is and due to that Willow is often bullied. Kiyo is a newcomer to the camp and dislikes bullies. What happens when the new kid attempts to befriend the outcast?


Prologue

Willow

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. Willow was once again awoken by the lavish, and fully functional, grandfather clock in her quaint little cabin. Though she was conscious she didn't open her golden colored eyes and attempted to savor the last few moments of peace to herself, before HE made his presence known in her head again. In Willow's lonely cabin there was quite a few clocks, from different eras and styles, from ornate hourglasses, rustic sun dials, to the modern radio clock, all of them were to be found in her cabin.

Willow stayed in her comfy bed, letting Apollo's sun filter in, warming her up, relaxing until she absolutely had to get up and ready for breakfast. She didn't think about the people she'd have to face that day or her 'father', all she heard was the sweet morning sounds of birds singing good morning to the camp. She might not have the best of luck with the other campers, but that didn't mean the campground itself wasn't good to her with little pleasantries such as the wondrous birdsong. However that all came pcrashing down when the voice she dreaded most made an appearance in her mind once more. " Good morning little Willow-bark," it echoed ominously, it's time to wake up."

Kiyo

Kiyo had been having a marvelous dream, the kind when you wake up sad that you wouldn't be able to remember all the details of the dream, but instinctively knew it was good anyway. It had been ruined by her arch enemy, the sun, bringing hope and all that other senseless drabble people said about it. Kiyo could care less about it, especially if it interrupted her precious sleep, she had always been more comfortable in the dark anyway. She felt down right restless and lively at night and consequently made her lethargic during the day when she shouldn't have been, a fact which drove her poor father absolutely nuts when she was younger. Speaking of him, Kiyo already missed him terribly and she hadn't even reached her destination.

Sneaking a peek at her driver she started mustering up the courage to ask him how much longer it would be until they reached camp; without sounding petulant she hoped. As it turned out the driver, Argus, already saw her preparing to ask with his infinite amount of eyes! She spoke, " Uh, sorry to bother you but are we nearly there?" In his silent manner he gave Kiyo a nod in the affirmative. Knowing it was better than nothing Kiyo accepted the nod and resumed her thoughts about how this camp would be and whether or not she would make any friends.

Willow

Willow was just about ready to head out for breakfast , yet she was still stalling, hoping to avoid any sort of confrontation with the other campers. "Why should YOU have to avoid THEM? They should be bowing before you. Even your brothers, treacherous as they are, have mortals and immortals alike bowing before them!" Willow felt sick hearing her father's diatribe, she always felt worse at the sound of his voice in her mind. He continued, "If you were a good daughter, you would help release me from my prison, and in return I'd punish all those who taunted and dared raise a hand against you. You would rule with me, just think of all that power…." Willow shook her head vigorously in refusal, "No! I can't, I won't!" Her father chuckled patronizingly, "Still refusing? My dear, you may say no now….." he paused dramatically, "but it's only a matter of time before you join me. Trust me, I know all about time…." Willow shook her head in defiance once more, "You don't know anything about me," she whispered, "just leave me alone!" She was met with silence, but she dared not get her hopes too high, for he was never gone she still heard nothing she got her things, well only one thing really. Though she might not have warm feelings towards her father, he did give great gifts. It was more of the fact that someone in her family, regardless of the fact that he was a power hungry psycho, gave her something so precious. After her cabin was built, under close watch by Chiron so as to ensure nothing was purposely botched, and she had moved in she found a beautifully crafted pocket watch on her bed. After inquiring to Chiron whether he gave it to her she found that he hadn't. They both knew after that who had truly gifted it to her.

Willow tucked the cherished object into her pocket, securely attached with a light chain to her belt loop. She did this to ensure none of the other campers would take it rather than for style purposes. It wouldn't have been the first time they hid her stuff from her. She finally stepped out the door and hurriedly made her way to breakfast. Her shoulders hunched, golden eyes lowered, and her pale, white colored hair mostly covering her face, she attempted to go about her morning unnoticed. When she made it to the dining pavilion she made her way straight to her table, sitting with Chiron and the other camp director, the wine god Dionysus, but more commonly known to the campers as Mr. D.

She greeted Chiron and Mr.D with a nod and a quiet, "Good morning." Mr.D grunted, which was the expected reaction for him with any camper he interacted with, while Chiron gave Willow a warm smile. He always treated his younger sister with kindness, Olympus knows nobody else did. "Good morning Willow, I trust you slept well?" Willow gave a shy nod, with her lips quirking upward slightly, pleased at his sincere inquiry. She filled her plate, not even bothering to make a sacrifice to her father as that wouldn't go over well with anybody, the last thing she needed was to be accused of trying to strengthen her father so her could attempt to regain his old form, destroy Olympus, you know the usual. "Aw Willow-bark, not even a little piece?" Her father made himself known again and made Willow shudder, but she resolutely ignored him. Willow didn't even get her own table because of him, Chiron had enough sense to avoid that situation entirely, and let her sit with him during meals; as well as at the evening camp fires, and any other camp activities that came along. They had a good relationship overall. Willow could say for certain that she loved her half-brother.

As the continued eating they had light conversation, a few off handed quips were exchanged as well as comfortable silences. That came to a screeching halt when Chiron gave her the most horrible news. "Willow, I thought you'd want to help welcome a new camper today." New camper? Great…..

- ** _Author's note-_**

 ** _I would appreciate it if y'all would give me feedback on the chapter_**


End file.
